


i burn it all down (as my anger reigns)

by RosaNautica



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Revenge, What Have I Done, post-race clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: They were good friends, they really were. Until he got too sick of seeing Pierre above him in the results.He won the F3 championship, third Verstappen moved to F1.He has scored 49 points so far, Lance is going to get his seat.Can you blame him for burning the bridges, after all?





	i burn it all down (as my anger reigns)

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the post-race confrontation between the two. (Recommended to watch the video :))

“Wanna explain something to me? Fucking sore loser!”

“Whoa! Look at yourself?!”

“No, no, no! You look behind,” Max shoved the Frenchman, “what you did to Pierre, now what you did to me…"

Brendon, standing next to them, turned around hearing his teammate's name, but as the situation escalated, he looked away. He had no clue what was going on and it was none of his business, anyways. Ocon, in the meanwhile, tried to calm the situation.

“What about Pierre, what the… chill, okay?”

“Fuck, did Toto promise you Bottas' seat for this?!” Max snapped his hand away, apparently not in an appeasement mood. “You were ahead in turn 2, yeah?” Another shove, stronger this time, pushed slightly frightened Esteban off the scales. “You really said you were ahead?! Fucking revengeful pussy… And your Lance will be the next, 'cause that's just who you are, a fucking sore loser,” he added prophetically before the one last push.

“You don't make any sense,” Esteban scoffed, placing a mocking smirk on his face after the initial shock dissipated, “can we talk when you calm down?”

“Think I'm gonna talk to you again?” Max scolded him with a look of sheer disgust and walked away, pointing his finger at him to emphasize. “We're done, fucker.”

Esteban's heart sank. He heard an echo of the Dutchman's last words from the (not so past) past. Only that time, they were pronounced by Pierre Gasly.

 

Somehow, in that precise moment, that precise Stroll had to pop up next to him, because why the hell not?

“Everything's fine?” he touched Ocon's shoulder with a genuine concern and the Frenchman's blood boiled just at the sight of that stupid face. And to think that this pathetic excuse for a Formula 1 driver, that even Kubica would outperform him with his one arm, was going to take his seat next year…

He clenched his jaw, squeezed his eyes for a deep breath in and out and smiled at his best friend.

“Just the cowboy Max overreacting.”

 

Verstappen was making perfect sense and deep inside Esteban knew that. It was just a matter of time, with Lance. With anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. Written in the heat of the moment.  
> Feedback always much appreciated! :)


End file.
